Bedtime Routine
by CoffeeRanger
Summary: Not all parts of life in District 12 are rough and hard. The people there work hard to find joy in the simple things in life. In the Pevensie household, one important way they find joy and love is in their normal bedtime routines. This is a peak into a normal night for Susan and Lucy. [King and Lionheart Universe]


**So, it's not the next chapter of _A Brother's Betraya_ l, but I figured the Leonidas family has been getting a lot of love lately. My Plot Bunnies jumped at that thought, and thus this fic was born. There's not really a whole lot of plot to it. It's kinda fluffy, kinda sad, but it gives a glimpse into the Pevensie's lives. I hope you guys like it because I've really fallen in love with this family group. **

**Oh, just because I like to know when I'm reading fics… :D Lucy is 6 here and Susan is 10.**

 **Okay, the only other thing is the words in italicized/bold. Those parts are not my words. I adapted the Aaronic Benediction from Numbers 6:22-27 in those parts. It's a lovely prayer that my dad prays over us each Sabbath. I figured I'd go ahead and give Liam Pevensie the same tradition. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Nor do I own the universe this story is set in. This belongs to the amazing _JustValiant1717._ She's allowed me into her sandbox and I'm just having fun playing in it. **

**~~~~ Line Break ~~~~**

"Are you two all done?" Evelyn asked, dusting her hands off as she approached the table where her daughters sat.

"Yes, Mommy!" Lucy looked up and smiled.

"Good job, Lucy. And how about you, Susan?"

Susan shook her head, though she did not raise her gaze from the school books spread in front of her, "Almost, but not quite."

"All right. Lucy, go say goodnight to your father and then get ready for bed. Susan will be up as soon as she is done with her homework. I'll be up in a moment to tuck you in."

"Okay, Mommy." Lucy piled her schoolbooks together and then got up. Evelyn pulled her into a hug as she passed by on her way to the living room. "I love you, Lu."

"I love you too."

Evelyn smiled as she relinquished her youngest, and Lucy scampered into the living room. Her father sat on a bench next to the fireplace. He was bent in concentration over a long piece of wood that he held in his right hand. In his left, he had a small dagger which he was using to whittle away at the wood.

Lucy walked over to watch. She _loved_ watching her father in his woodworking. He was so talented. He made hairsticks for Susan and for their mum, toys for her, and measuring and cooking instruments for their kitchen and for Mum's work. And, for Susan's last birthday, he had made her a ring that looked like a loop of flowers was decorating her finger. Wood always seemed to come to life in his hands, and Lucy enjoyed watching the process. It soothed her, watching her father's strong, scarred fingers smooth and shape and mould.

After about a few minutes of silence, her father set aside the wood and the knife and turned to Lucy.

"What's up, Firefly?" He asked, pulling her into his lap.

"What are you working on? Can I see?"

"Sure." Her father reached over and picked up his project, handing it to her.

Lucy turned it over in her hands, "What's it going to be?"

"A new stirring spoon for your Mum. Her good one broke."

"Oh." Now that Lucy knew it was going to be a spoon, she could see it. He had only started hollowing out the "spoon" part of the spoon, which was always the most labor intensive part of making a spoon. "Are you going to make it just like her old one?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to change the design a bit. Maybe you can help me with that part. What do you think? You up to making some designs for me?"

"Yes!" Lucy giggled. "I have lots of ideas."

"I know you do. But they'll have to wait for tomorrow. Isn't it bed time? Did you finish your school work?"

"Yes, Sir, all finished. Mommy sent me in here to say good night."

"Good night, my Firefly." He put his hand on top of Lucy's head and Lucy closed her eyes. " ** _Aslan bless and keep you. Aslan smile on you and be gracious to you. Aslan look favorably upon you, and give you peace._** " He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "May He give you pleasant dreams and a good night's sleep."

He gave Lucy one last hug and then set her down. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Daddy. Good night."

Lucy ran off upstairs. Her father picked his whittling back up, but had to put it back down a few minutes later when Susan came in to say goodnight.

"I hate school." She said plopping down next to him and sighing deeply. "All it teaches is lies and how _benevolent_ the Capitol is. As if anyone would believe that. Maybe it's different in the other Districts, but we definitely don't have any of that benevolence here. It's not fair."

She leaned into her father, and he pulled her closer, "No, it isn't. I'm sorry that you have to put up with it."

Susan snuggled closer to her father's side, "I'm sorry for complaining. It was just… hard at school today. Even the _teachers_ were fed up with the lessons. We all can tell what hogwash it is." She relaxed further as her dad began running his hand through her hair.

"Did anything fun happen today?" He asked, "Or was it all school drudgery?"

"Oh! Yes!" Susan exclaimed sitting up. "Peter and I had a fun time after school — Mum needed some things from the market, and Peter had to do some shopping as well, so we went together. The market wasn't too too crowded, so we had fun getting what we needed and just talking to each other. I mean, it wasn't _that_ big a deal, but we had fun. And then Mum let me help her mix up some of the herbs too."

"Well, there you go. Let's make sure we focus on the positives, no matter how small, all right? Remember what Aslan says about that?"

"To focus on what is good and pure." Susan dutifully answered.

"That's right. I know it's hard sometimes, but try your best?" He asked looking into her eyes. "And if you need help doing that, you can always come and talk to either me or your mother, okay?"

"All right, Dad. I love you. I've got to go to bed."

"I love you too, Nutmeg. You are doing amazing. I am so proud of you."

Susan ducked her head, "Thank you, Dad. Good night. I hope you sleep well."

Just as he had done with Lucy, Susan's father reached over and placed his hand on top of Susan's head, " ** _Aslan bless and keep you. Aslan smile on you and be gracious to you. Aslan look favorably upon you, and give you peace._** Aslan fill your spirit with His peace and strength. May He shield you from those who wish to harm you. May you wake refreshed and ready for a new day."

He removed his hand and Susan sighed, "Thank you, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too. Now get. Your sister's waiting for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Susan ran off, and once more he was left alone in the living room. He picked his whittling back up, but only worked on it half-heartedly. His mind was on his family; his ears perked to the sounds of laughter and then of softly spoken prayers coming down the stairs. As hard as their lives were, there was nowhere else he would ever wish to be.

His gaze fell to the wood in his hands. He was talented — he knew he was. Had known it from his teen years. Had he wished it, he could have moved to the Capitol. His wares would have been in great demand, and he would have been able to live a life of comfort. He had had a few offers throughout the years — all from Peacekeepers who had used his services. However, it would have required leaving his family — something he never would have considered. Woodworking was near to his heart, but his wife and daughters _were_ his heart.

He did wish he could give them more, though. They were more comfortably off than most in District 12, but that was mostly because of Evelyn's work. His work in the mines did not bring much money in, no matter how many hours he worked.

He and Evelyn had decided early on it was better for them for him to pull less hours so that he was able to be home to form bonds with their daughters. As much as it pained him to allow his wife to provide for many of their needs, he would not trade his pride for the memories he had with his daughters and his wife.

He was pulled from his ruminations by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Evelyn standing over him.

"What are you thinking about, Liam?" She asked settling next to him.

He took a deep breath and then looked over at her, "Nothing. Just lost in thought. Are the girls in bed?"

"Yep. Lucy was almost asleep when I went upstairs. I think she might be getting sick." She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, and he pulled her close.

"Well, if she is, you'll get her fixed up in no time."

"Hmm. How was work? Nothing happened?"

"No. All was quiet, thank Aslan. After that accident last week, the last thing we need is another one happening."

"Do they still have you all so deep?"

"Yes. Some of the guys are getting real nervous, but we'll be okay." He was quick to reassure her. "We'll probably only be there for a few more days. I've heard rumours of a new vein a little ways past the 4 main."

Evelyn sighed, "Good. None of us up here like it when you all are down so far."

They sat in silence for a few a while, just being together, allowing the fire and each other's presence to warm them. Finally, Evelyn pulled away.

"Are you coming up to bed? I've already taken care of everything in the kitchen, so I'm heading up."

"Yes, I'll be up in a minute."

"All right. Good night."

"Good night."

They kissed, and then Liam was once more left to the company of the fireplace and his thoughts.


End file.
